


Venomous

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Luke, Randy, and some work that needs doing around the Compound.





	Venomous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



“Only trying to do my fair share of the chores. Wouldn’t dream of stepping on your turf. Brother.” Orton raises his hands in a hollow, placating gesture and backs away from the axe and the fallen timber waiting to be split. “Maybe I’ll just go see if Bray wants me for anything.”

You don’t answer his goad; Bray wouldn’t appreciate the words you have for your newest brother. You grip the worn handle tight and bide your time.

You came up in a very different kind of church before you saw Bray’s light. You know how to handle a snake.


End file.
